Problemas en la adolescencia Vikturio (One Shot) PLOV
by aleja-b26
Summary: Ser un adolescente es complicado y a veces es algo que los adultos no entienden. Yuri cometerá las peores decisiones que desatarán en su vida una pesadilla: estrés, escuela, presión social, peleas, depresión, insomnio y corazones rotos. ¿Podrá soportarlo? ¿Aun en medio de todo su infierno podrá enmendar los errores con Viktor?


Si pudiera enlistar todas sus malas decisiones, la que estaría en el número uno sería no haber besado a esa chica cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Realmente no era como si no hubiese querido besarla y ahora se arrepintiera de no haberlo hecho, más bien era que gracias a no haber correspondido, esa maldita perra se había encargado de esparcir el peor rumor del que pude ser víctima un adolescente ruso: ser gay.

Todo había sucedido en una celebración que había promovido la escuela para celebrar sus 40 años de historia. Todos los estudiantes habían ido al baile con su respectiva pareja, pero Yuri había decidido ir solo. A pesar de que tenía a una fila de chicas que estarían encantadas de con ir con él, Yuri no era esa clase de chico, solo quería que todo se acabara pronto e irse.

Sin embargo, dicha chica, la más hermosa y sexy de todos los cursos lo había invitado a bailar, pudo haber dicho que no, pero todos sus amigos y los chicos de la escuela lo estaban mirando, nadie rechazaba a esa chica, era la abeja reina de todas las perras sexys del lugar.

Con un suspiro agobiado aceptó y bailó una pieza con ella. Como era de esperarse, ellos eran el centro de atención y el problema se desató cuando al final de la canción ella había decidido que para cerrar con broche de oro su noche, lo besaría.

Sin embargo Yuri la apartó en cuanto la vio acercarse con esas intenciones, era un chico bisexual pero esa chica nunca había sido su tipo y aunque todos la consideraban hermosa, a él se le revolvía el estomago con solo pensar en besarla.

Todos se quedaron callados, algunos se cubrieron la boca por la sorpresa y algunos más atrevidos habían hecho el clásico "ooooh" para avivar el fuego de la situación. Yuri sintió todo su cuerpo tenso, ella estaba allí al frente mirando a su alrededor completamente avergonzada, luego su mirada era la más furiosa que había visto en toda su vida y no se había tardado en plantarle la más fuerte bofetada para recuperar su dignidad.

Su mente estuvo borrosa por los momentos siguientes a ese golpe, solo recordaba la imagen distorsionada de la gente abriéndole paso a la chica que orgullosamente caminaba haciendo sonar sus tacones.

Para algunos Yuri era un idiota por no haber besado al mejor partido de la escuela, para otros era un héroe, alguien tenía que enseñarle a esa chiquilla que no era tan irresistible como ella creía. Y aunque por el momento se sintió tranquilo, ignorando los malos comentarios, la verdadera pesadilla estaba a punto de comenzar.

El lunes siguiente, entró y cada persona que lo veía pasar sonreía con burla y algunos silbaban, al inicio no entendió por qué pero luego uno de ellos gritó "¡Faggot!", fue entonces cuando supo exactamente lo que pasaba. Larisa Ivanov no solo era conocida por ser hermosa, también era conocida por aplastar a todo aquel que la hiciera quedar mal, era muy fácil adivinar que ella estaba detrás de todo eso.

Yuri apretó los dientes tratando de contenerse cuando un grupo de cinco chicos mayores lo rodearon. Sabía lo que se avecinaba, ellos eran los problemáticos de la escuela, solía ser uno de ellos hasta que, claro, se había esparcido el rumor de su homosexualidad.

—Sabes Yuri, siempre sospechamos que eras gay—dijo el líder de todos ellos, Yuri le mantuvo la mirada desafiante—Bailas ballet, patinas, usas animal print y no besaste a la chica más buena de todo el colegio.

—¡Tienes cara de nena!—dijo otro a sus espaldas.

—¡Jamás sales con chicas!

—De seguro él es el pasivo...

—¿Qué pasa Yuri?—seguía hablando el idiota de Andrei—¿Tu entrenador te comió la lengua?

—Una palabra más y te rompo la cara—amenazó Yuri que había hecho todo su esfuerzo por mantenerse calmado. Su rendimiento escolar era pésimo y lo que menos quería era una suspensión.

Los demás chicos rieron y volvieron a soltar ese "uuuuuh" por su atrevido comentario, Andrei era como Larisa, nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo, pero Yuri no era cualquier chico.

—Mejor ve a mamarsela a tu entrenador, asqueroso Faggot.

Esa había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso, Yuri se abalanzó sobre él para golpearlo y al segundo siguiente estaba sobre él repartiendole puños por toda la cara mientras todos iniciaban a gritar "pelea, pelea, pelea".

Esa también había sido una mala decisión, ese chico era mucho más grande y no le resultó difícil someterlo contra el suelo y golpearlo también. Posiblemente por la adrenalina del momento Yuri dio su mayor esfuerzo y logró romperle la nariz antes de que llegara el entrenador de educación física a separarlos. Como era de esperarse ambos quedaron suspendidos pero a Yuri le agregaron una semana más por haber iniciado la pelea.

Pero allí no acababa todo, también había quedado castigado en su casa, su insomnio era insoportable, las pocas veces que lograba dormir tenía pesadillas y por si fuera poco había iniciado a ignorar todas las llamadas de Viktor.

Por lo general era tranquilizante hablar con el que había empezado a ser su novio hace tan solo tres meses, pero gracias a todos sus problemas y el hecho de saber que de alguna forma Andrei había mencionado a Viktor durante la pelea que tuvieron, le daba a entender lo malo que podría ser su relación frente a los ojos del mundo entero. A pesar de que siempre había sido un secreto.

Una llamada más y Yuri ya no lo soportó, hizo la que se había convertido en su tercera mala decisión.

—¡Dame espacio!—había gritado cuando iniciaron a discutir, Viktor estaba preocupado pero Yuri solo podía pensar en su desesperación.

—¡Merezco una explicación!

—¡Todo esto ha sido un error, deja de llamarme!

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás viendo a alguien más? Necesito saber, no puedes solo terminar conmigo y no decir nada más.

—¡Eres completamente irritante, infantil y quieres monopolizar todo mi tiempo!—seguía gritando caminando de lado a lado en su habitación—¡Entiéndelo, ya no quiero verte más!

—Yuri, dime que no estás hablando en serio...—hizo una pausa, su voz había temblado y pudo suponer que estaba a punto de llorar—¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? Siempre te he dicho que te adoro.

Sintió un dolor en el pecho, Viktor no tenía ni idea, era un adulto con una vida perfecta, cualquiera de sus problemas para él solo eran "estupideces de adolescente", no podría entenderlo si se lo explicaba. Seguir saliendo con él era cometer un suicidio social si alguien llegaba a enterarse, un solo rumor le había dejado un moretón en el pómulo, la nariz reventada y un esguince en la muñeca, no podía continuar con él, estaba mal, todo estaba hecho un desastre. No solo era un hombre, también era su entrenador y doce años mayor, no podía arriesgarse, si su abuelo llegaba a enterarse...

—Mira, jódete. Esto nunca tuvo futuro y siempre lo supimos—como siempre, sus palabras eran duras y su frustración le impedía razonar antes de hablar—¡Esto está mal y lo sabes! Probé salir contigo pero creo que realmente no eres lo mio. Tu mismo lo dijiste, los adolescentes nunca sabemos lo que queremos.

—Yuri...

—Lo siento Viktor, no eres lo que estoy buscando. A partir de ahora tomaré los entrenamientos con Yakov, no vuelvas a hablarme.

Tras decir esto colgó el teléfono, sus ganas de llorar y su impotencia lo hicieron arrojar el celular con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared. Se agarró la cabeza retirando el cabello de su frente, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y sentía ganas de vomitar, no sabía qué le pasaba pero solo quería gritar.

Se lanzó a la cama y mientras lloraba golpeó la almohada para desahogarse, se dejó llevar y deshizo la cama entera, rasgó la tela de la almohada y la utilizó como bate de béisbol contra el suelo y el colchón, seguidamente corrió basta su escritorio y lanzó todas las cosas al piso, pateó la silla, arrancó las persianas y desocupó su armario y repisa dentro de todo su ataque de ira.

Acabó tirado en el suelo con las manos cubriendo su cara mientras lloraba, odiaba sentirse débil, sentirse vulnerado por la estúpida sociedad, detestaba con todo su ser a la perra de Larisa y al imbécil de Andrei, de no ser por ellos todo sería como antes, donde sus únicos problemas eran académicos y su falta de sueño en las noches, pero por lo menos eran mucho más llevaderos que todo lo que tenía que soportar ahora.

Su celular volvió a sonar, negó con la cabeza sin saber si debía contestar o no, si era Viktor no dudaría en mandarlo a la mierda por segunda vez. Tomó su celular y el vidrio estaba roto, "lo que me faltaba" pensó viendo que la llamada era de su madre.

—¿Si?—contestó sin ganas.

—Hola cariño, ¿ya estas listo para que vaya por tí?

—¿Para qué?

—Primero irás al psiquiatra como te dije esta mañana y luego iremos a cenar con Filipp.

—¿Qué? ¡No, ni loco!

—Yuri...

—No necesito volver a ver a ese psiquiatra y mejor ve sola a esa estúpida cena con tu novio, a mi no me metas en eso.

—Yuri, no te lo estoy preguntando, es una orden.

—¡Pero mamá!

—Pero nada Yuri, he planeado esta cena por un mes, no lo arruines.

—¡Te he dicho que ese hombre no es para tí!

—Ay Yuri, ¿Qué sabes tú de la vida? ¿Qué sabes tú del amor? Son cosas que solo entenderás cuando crezcas, ahora vístete apropiadamente que llego en cinco minutos.

No le dio tiempo de decir algo más porque la llamada ya se había terminado. Adoraba a su madre, pero desde que había iniciado a salir con ese perdedor de Filipp nada había vuelto a ser igual, bueno, nunca era igual cada vez que su mamá tenía un nuevo novio.

Los días pasaron, le diagnosticaron depresión y le enviaron medicamentos para controlarlo junto con su insomnio, no le extrañaba que con todos sus problemas y lo mierda que estaba su vida en ese momento, tuviera algún tipo de trastorno depresivo.

Finalmente la suspensión había acabado y tendría que volver al infierno. Su soledad no tenía fin, el vacío en su pecho no lo llenaban las pastillas, su dolor y sufrimiento eran invisibles ante el resto del mundo, se sentía tan frustrado y fatigado emocional, física y mentalmente que no tenía ganas de lidiar con nada. Aun así, el primer día encontró un dildo pegado a su asiento, lo arrancó escuchando las risas de todos los chicos, lo arrojó al suelo y se dispuso a seguir con la primera clase aunque de vez en cuando recibía uno que otro papel arrugado con mensajes ofensivos que con el tiempo había aprendido a ignorar.

Los días y semanas siguieron pasando y nada parecía cambiar, se torturaba todas las noches pensando en solo una persona, Viktor. Si tan solo lo tuviera un momento a su lado... Él solía tener algo que alegraba sus días, la vida era mucho más llevadera cuando estaba entre sus brazos y sus sábanas, ¡Qué idiota había sido al terminar con él! Ya había pasado casi un mes y ya no soportaba su ausencia.

Habían noches en las que no dejaba de mirar su celular esperando una llamada, pero nunca llagaba. Generalmente luego de una pelea, siempre era Viktor quien era lo suficientemente valiente y maduro para llamarlo y arreglar las cosas, pero esta vez no lo había hecho y no podía culparlo, no luego de todas esas cosas crueles que le dijo.

Se sentía un completo cobarde por no tener el valor para llamarlo él mismo y disculparse, pero aun no estaba seguro si era una buena idea o no, lo que si tenía claro era que lo extrañaba como loco, que estaba confundido y que su vida estaba hecha un desastre.

Ese día era especialmente frío, al finalizar las clases se había quedado esperando en una banca a fuera de la escuela a que su mamá pasara por él, ya había tardado una hora y aún no se dignaba a aparecer, nada podía ser peor.

Le llegó un mensaje de su madre y rápidamente abrió el chat.

"Hola cariño. Olvidé que debía pasar por tí y cuadré una reunión para esta hora, enviaré a Filipp por tí"

Apretó los labios conteniendo las lágrimas, todo en su mundo parecía ir de mal en peor.

"Déjalo, ni siquiera estuviste cuando gané la GPF, ¿por qué estarías para recogerme? Iré caminando"

Guardó su celular, se subió la capota a la cabeza y miró al cielo, estaba gris y de vez en cuando se escuchaban truenos a lo lejos, debía apresurarse. Puso música con sus audífonos y como no tenía ganas de elegir algo lo puso en aleatorio e inició a caminar. Se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba, imaginaba las mil formas en las que podría matar a Larisa y a Andrei, ¿y por qué no? A Filipp también.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si en esa fiesta se hubiese dejado besar? Aunque ella no era su tipo, de seguro no habría sido tan malo hasta el punto de vomitar. Si lo hubiese hecho, nada de todo eso estaría pasado, seguiría siendo el chico lindo y popular que besó a la más hermosa, no estaría castigado, su abuelo no estaría decepcionado y sobre todo Viktor seguiría estando a su lado.

Ser un adolescente era difícil, los adultos suelen decir "Es solo una tontería, lo superarás" incluso Viktor era uno de esos. De todas formas siempre había odiado a esos chicos de las películas norteamericanas que sentían que el mundo entero estaba en su contra, que querían morirse, que eran exageradamente violentos, dramáticos y rebeldes, que nadie los comprendía. Sinceramente se le hacían patéticos, pero ahora era justo así como se sentía.

Como el universo entero lo odiaba, había iniciado a llover y para colmo, inició a sonar una canción para echarle sal a la herida. "Wish you were here" de Avril Lavigne. Diablos, sabía que a Viktor le gustaba esa canción y sobre todo que le gustaba Avril Lavigne.

Recordaba las tardes juntos en las que ambos usaban los audífonos y se abrazaban en la cama mientras escuchaban esa canción, cómo deseaba tenerlo cerca, se sentía justo como esa canción lo describía.

Recordaba todas las cosas locas que hicieron y dijeron, cuando patinaban juntos, su primer beso y su primera noche juntos. Viktor corría por su mente y no le dejaba escapar, estaba siempre ahí, estaba en todos lados y ahora deseaba que estuviera físicamente junto a él.

La música sonaba a todo volumen, el agua lo empapaba y tiritaba de frío, un auto pasó justo al lado de la acera y lo mojó con el charco que estaba en el suelo. Frunció el ceño y le estiró el dedo medio, pero de seguro el conductor no lo había visto, solo necesitaba desahogarse y gracias a la lluvia nadie notaria que estaba llorando.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero su lado más masoquista no quería que la canción acabara, cantaba en voz baja:

"Damn, damn, damn,

What I'd do to have you

Here, here, here

I wish you were here

Damn, damn, damn

What I'd do to have you

Near, near, near

I wish you were here"

De repente otro auto pasó por su lado, esta vez pasó lentamente, como si el conductor se tomara su tiempo para mirarlo, al inicio Yuri no pudo ver quien estaba adentro, pero cuando auto aceleró para irse reconoció el modelo, la marca y la placa. Era el auto de Viktor.

Su corazón se aceleró y le invadió otro fuerte dolor en el pecho, era Viktor. Aun así ahora lo único que veía era al auto alejándose, claro, le había roto el corazón ¿por qué se detendría? Se mordió el labio conteniendo las lágrimas pero justo cuando creía que su dolor era insoportable, el auto se detuvo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, Viktor se había detenido y había abierto la puerta de copiloto, ¿Aun no era demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas? No lo pensó más y corrió por la acera mientras el coro de la canción se repetía y su pulso volaba provocando una sensación extraña en su pecho.

Entró y cerró la puerta, su ropa estaba mojada pero eso no parecía importarle a Viktor. Dejó su mochila en el tapete del auto y cerrando los ojos se recostó contra el espaldar de la silla.

—No pensé que te detendrías—confesó.

—No pensé que te subirías, dijiste que no querías volver a verme.

Yuri se quedó callado mientras se quitaba la chaqueta mojada y le bajaba el volumen a la música. No sabía qué responder, ¿Decirle la verdad era una opción? ¿Entendería que le terminó porque se sintió presionado socialmente? ¿Lo perdonaría?

—Tampoco te he visto en la pista.

—Estoy castigado—respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos, no tenía el valor suficiente.

Abrazo su cuerpo por el frío y respiró profundo, le encantaba el olor de ese auto. Viktor encendió la calefacción entendiendo que Yuri necesitaba calentarse.

—Hay ropa tuya en la parte de atrás del auto, no tuve ocasión de devolvertela—dijo mientras iniciaba a conducir—por si quieres quitarte esa ropa mojada.

Yuri no respondió y solo se pasó para la parte de atrás del auto, no recordaba esa ropa pero de seguro la había dejado en el apartamento del mayor y no se había dado cuenta.

—¿Te llevo a tu casa?—preguntó observando al chico rubio por el espejo.

—No, llévame a cualquier otro lugar lejos de aquí—pidió iniciando a quitarse la ropa.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más, el silencio invadió el auto, tenía miedo de tocar ese tema tan delicado. Se quitó la ropa mientras su mente seguía hecha un lío, todo era su culpa y se sentía con la responsabilidad de arreglarlo aunque no tuviese el valor. Su mirada se encontró con la de Viktor a través del espejo y él instintivamente desvió la mirada a la carretera estando algo avergonzado; sin embargo Yuri sonrió levemente, no le molestaba que lo viera desvestirse, ya lo había hecho frente a él muchas veces pero el gesto de vergüenza le resultaba sumamente tierno.

Finalmente volvió al asiento delantero y acabó acurrucado contra la puerta, sus ojos se cerraron mientras escuchaba la música que sonaba en el auto. No dijo nada sobre el lugar a donde Viktor lo estaba llevando, tampoco sabía donde acabarían pero no le importaba, además tenía el presentimiento de que Viktor tampoco tenía ni idea de a dónde estaba yendo, solo conducía por las calles vacías, dejando que la voz de Ed Sheeran llenara el vacío del silencio.

"Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you

But ain't nobody need you like I do

I know that there's others that deserve you

But my darling, I am still in love with you"

Probablemente ambos estaban sintiendo el dolor en su interior pero ninguno tenía el valor de mirar al otro. Viktor nunca pensó que llegaría un momento en el que dolería tanto escuchar Happier, Yuri era un chico lindo, de seguro no le faltaban los pretendientes y de solo pensar en eso le dolía.

Tal vez pasó una hora o dos, Yuri se quedó dormido, el sueño estaba ausente durante las noches pero conciliarlo junto a Viktor siempre había sido más fácil. Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue la espalda de Viktor que estaba recostado sobre el capó del auto. A lo lejos podía ver el atardecer y las olas del mar. Estaban en la playa pero en ese lugar nunca nadie iba y menos en esa época del año.

Se puso los tennis y se bajó del auto, las cosas no podían seguir así, necesitaban hablar y sabía que era él quien debía iniciar esa conversación, a Viktor no le correspondía. Pero como todo adolescente, las cosas de sentimientos eran su eslabón débil.

El viento era fuerte en ese lugar y solo caminó hasta hacerse junto al mayor, ambos miraban el paisaje sin saber qué decir. Yuri trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero estaba nervioso, sus manos temblaban y no precisamente por el frío.

—Yuri, háblame por favor—pidió el mayor luego de ese largo e incómodo momento de silencio—No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando.

—Es que yo...—no pudo terminar la frase porque su voz se quebró.

"No, por favor aquí no... —pensó tratando de no llorar, se sentía tan ridículo—no frente a él"

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, su debilidad emocional era más fuerte, soltó un suspiro entrecortado y cerró los ojos permitiendo que las lágrimas cayeran nuevamente, estaba cansado de llorar, de sentirse así.

—Te extraño—confesó y en seguida sintió que el peso sobre sus hombros se hacía más liviano con solo decir eso.

Solía ser tan orgulloso que nunca en su vida había hecho una confesión como esa, había perdido a tanta gente por culpa de su orgullo que era un milagro que Viktor siguiera allí después de lo mierda que había sido con él.

—Yuri...

—¡No, cállate!—se adelantó a decir antes de que el mayor hablara—Déjame hablar antes de que me de más vergüenza.

Viktor se sobresaltó un poco pero al fin y al cabo conocía a Yuri y sabia que esas muestras espontáneas de agresividad eran tan solo Yuri siendo Yuri y si estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por dejar a un lado su orgullo y hablar, no iba a despreciarlo.

—No sé cómo esté tu vida en estos momentos pero la mía es un desastre—empezó a hablar manteniendo los ojos cerrados—sé que te dije muchas cosas crueles ese día pero no sabes por todo lo que he tenido que pasar. Lo siento, no debí desquitarme contigo.

Hizo una pausa mordiéndose el labio y abrió los ojos, giró un poco su rostro para ver al mayor, se sentía con la responsabilidad de arreglar todo pero no era tan sencillo.

—Durante estos días te he querido y odiado al mismo tiempo como no tienes idea. Odio no poder dejar de pensar en tí pero a la vez es como si no quisiera dejar de hacerlo. Solo quiero decir que tienes razón cada vez que dices que nunca sé lo que quiero porque soy joven, pero aunque no lo creas la vida de un adolescente también es difícil y odio que actúes como si nunca hubieses tenido mi edad.

Viktor se mantuvo callado sin saber si ya debía hablar o más bien dejar que prosiguiera, de igual forma tampoco sabía qué responder, no era bueno cuando una persona lloraba y lo que menos quería hacer era acabar hiriendo a Yuri, por la forma como lloraba y la frustración reflejada en su rostro, podía deducir que ya estaba sufriendo lo suficiente.

—No puedo dormir en las noches, tengo depresión, odio los medicamentos, la escuela es un infierno, detesto al novio perdedor de mi mamá, mi abuelo se decepciona de mi y lo único que me hacía feliz era patinar pero ahora tampoco puedo hacerlo porque estoy castigado—lo mejor era soltarlo todo de una vez, se había tardado mucho en darse cuenta de eso pero esa podría ser su única oportunidad—Ni siquiera puedo verte porque te mandé a la mierda como una más de todas mis malas decisiones.

—Yuri, no tenía idea de nada de eso—comentó mirándolo con preocupación, Yuri jamás se había mostrado tan débil y transparente frente a él—Yo...

—¡Te dije que te callaras!—volvió a exclamar mirándolo de frente, aun no había terminado de hablar.

Viktor se calló por aquella reacción, su gatito siempre había sido así pero le gustaba en todas sus facetas. Yuri suspiro mirando nuevamente al mar y al cielo de atardecer.

—Antes solía estar en la cima, ¿sabes?—Volvió a hablar limpiando una de sus lágrimas—Solía ser popular en mi escuela, todos me adoraban y creo que me sentía demasiado seguro con eso, jamás pensé que todo eso pudiera venirse abajo. Ahora todos se burlan de mi por un estúpido rumor que la perra de Larisa se encargó de esparcir para vengarse de mi. Me castigaron porque me suspendieron dos semanas en la escuela, todo porque golpeé a alguien que estaba burlándose de mi gracias a la estúpida de Larisa, y créeme, no quieres saber exactamente por qué.

—¿Por qué quería vengarse de tí?—preguntó completamente sorprendido, nunca pensó que Yuri pudiera meterse en tantos problemas y claro que sabía por experiencia que los adolescentes podían llegar a ser muy crueles en la escuela.

—Porque ella quiso besarme y yo la rechacé frente a toda la escuela—respondió bajando la cabeza—para humillarme esparció el rumor de que soy gay y bueno, terminé golpeando a alguien y me suspendieron, luego no dejabas de llamarme, me desesperé y te dije todas esas cosas.

—Oh Yuri, sé como te sientes...

—¿Qué? ¡No, no sabes!—se giró hacia él para confrontarlo—¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Tu vida es perfecta, solo piensas en tí mismo y todos te adoran. Apuesto que cuando tenías mi edad tú único problema era recordar darle de comer a tu perro.

—Oh no Yuri, debes hacer un viaje a la realidad si crees que mi vida es tan perfecta como parece, sobre todo si mi vida fue perfecta cuando tenía tu edad—Viktor también lo confrontó, habían muchas cosas que Yuri aún no sabía—¡Si hay alguien en este mundo que puede entender como te sientes soy yo, aunque no me creas!

—¿Por qué?—se acercó a pasos furiosos y lo empujó—¡Tú mismo dijiste que los adolescentes nos quejamos de todo y no sabemos lo que es la vida real!

—Jamás creí que tú estuvieras pasando por todas esas cosas, yo también tuve que soportar algo parecido—agarró las manos de Yuri para impedir que volviera a golpearlo, ese era uno de sus mayores secretos pero había llegado el momento de revelarlo, Yuri lo necesitaba—También me humillaron muchas veces porque todos creían que era gay, tenía el pelo largo, cara de niña, era vanidoso, hacía Ballet y en ese entonces el patinaje artístico no era algo que se pudiera presumir.

Yuri se quedó callado mirándolo a la cara, jamás se habían puesto a pensar en que probablemente Viktor también había sufrido cosas así, pero tenía razón, el hecho de que ahora todos lo amaran, no significaba que lo hubiesen hecho todo el tiempo.

—Yo también sé lo que es tener depresión, también sé lo cruel y dura que puede ser la escuela para alguien como nosotros—decía las cosas con algo de molestia, no le gustaba que Yuri diera todas las cosas por sentado y pensara que su vida era perfecta—yo también estuve pensando en tí y extrañándote como loco pero no sabía lo que pasaba porque ese es el maldito problema contigo, me alejas y me apartas de tu vida como si fuera un idiota que no puede entenderte. Si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho...

Yuri puso ver el dolor reflejado en el rostro de Viktor, parecía que iba a llorar. ¡Diablos! Le había roto el corazón y él aún seguía a ahí, sosteniendo sus manos y tratando de ayudarlo. Definitivamente no sabía valorar las cosas hasta que las perdía.

—Lo siento—bajó la cabeza llorando, estaba muy avergonzado—Es que yo nunca sé lo que hago, sé que actúo como si lo tuviera todo bajo control pero no es así, lo lamento. Si pudiera volver atrás haría las cosas de una manera diferente.

—Gatito, te amo—puso una mano en la barbilla del menor para hacer que subiera la cabeza y lo mirara—Nunca pienses que estás solo, nunca pienses que nadie puede entenderte y cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles no me apartes de tí, déjame ayudarte. Sé que la adolescencia es complicada y no tienes que pasar por todo esto tú solo.

El pequeño rubio ya no lo soportó más y se lanzó a sus brazos, había extrañado mucho estar con él y había sido un idiota de dejarlo. Allí comprendió que su peor decisión no había sido no besar a Larisa Ivanov, había sido haber alejado a Viktor de su vida.

Viktor lo abrazó con fuerza mientras Yuri lloraba hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, a veces lo mejor que se podía hacer era poner las cartas en la mesa y desahogarse, la vida siempre era difícil pero esos pequeños momentos de felicidad lo valían todo.

—Cariño, llora. No debes avergonzarte de lo que sientes, la vida también me ha enseñado estas cosas a los golpes—Viktor acarició el cabello de su gatito, no tenía ganas de soltarlo, no quería dejarlo ir—El mundo entero puede joderse, tal vez para cuando tengas mi edad Rusia ya sea lo suficientemente madura como para que nadie más tenga que pasar por esto. Eres un chico fuerte, más fuerte de lo que yo era, puedes superarlo.

—Gracias—susurró Yuri que ya había dejado de temblar, el frío ya no parecía importarle y solo quería quedarse con él toda la noche—Te amo.

—¿Qué?—en ese momento se sintió en el cielo por solo oír esas dos palabras que Yuri nunca había dicho.

—Ya me oíste, idiota...

Viktor río y correspondió diciéndole que también lo amaba, ambos de miraron por un momento sin separarse y lentamente se acercaron para besarse. Fue un beso dulce o por lo menos empezó siendo así porque poco a poco se fue haciendo más profundo y apasionado. Después de todo habían pasado casi un mes separados y ambos se necesitaban mutuamente.

Tras unos minutos se detuvieron pero sus frentes permanecieron unidas, con los ojos cerrados y abrazándose. Estando con Viktor sus problemas parecían menos tormentosos, como si todo lo que lo aterraba se volviera insignificante, no quería dejar de sentirse así, no volvería a cometer el error de dejarlo, de no confiar en él.

—Gatito, ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa a ver Netflix y hacer otras cositas?

Yuri rio entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería y mentiría si dijera que tampoco tenía ganas, después de todo era un adolescente y como todo adolescente que se respete, tenía deseos de follar en todo momento, así que no se negaría a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

—Mejor iniciemos en el auto.

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado. Es la primera cosa Vikturio que publico y probablemente si les gusta empezaré a subir más contenido.

Para los que no saben qué es Faggot, es un término ofensivo que se suele usar para insultar a los homosexuales, es una palabra en inglés por eso nosotros no solemos usarla mucho.

La primera canción era Wish You Were Here de Avirl Lavigne y la segunda es Happier de Ed Sheeran. Adoro esas canciones y las usé como inspiración para este one shot.

En fin, si les gustó no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios. Muchas gracias por leer.

(Aprovecho para spamear mi otro fic, si alguien le gustan Los Jóvenes Titanes, tengo un fic de ellos en mi perfil, por si les interesa...)


End file.
